


Texting

by Falsum



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Late at Night, POV Judy Hopps, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falsum/pseuds/Falsum
Summary: Hi again! It’s very late and I still haven’t started my homework, so here’s another short thing. I'm trying to keep this in sync with a blog here: https://from-falsehood-anything.tumblr.com.This whole business is still very new to me, so it might suck. But then, people saying that their work sucks, sucks. So:





	Texting

Judy’s apartment was pleasantly cool. She sometimes liked to leave the window open at night, because it let the fresh air in, and because being wrapped up warm in bed was all the more cozy with cold air nipping your ears.  
Unfortunately, she was having a hard time enjoying it tonight.

She stared at her phone, re-reading the message she had so carefully typed out, then retyped and retyped again until every word had been picked perfectly.

Her eyes flicked towards the upper right corner of her phone. 2 am. “I might have to make coffee tomorrow morning.” She thought.

This was a bad idea. But Judy couldn’t sit idle any longer. She fixed problems. She made things happen. The past few days of mounting nervousness and horrible, frustrating inaction left her feeling not at all like herself. And now, she couldn’t get to sleep. It was time to act.

But then she played it out in her head. She would hit send. That noise would sound, her message would leave the safe, secure, private little box that was currently suffocating it, and fly off to his phone.

And then… she would wait. And stare. Still not able to get to sleep, wondering what he was doing. Maybe she would wake him up? Then he would definitely be angry at her. He’d hate her! He’d read her message, and laugh. And then, the next morning, he would get up in front of the whole bull-pen, and read it out loud to everyone! Then they’d all…

She snapped out of it. “I shouldn’t be up this late” she mumbled to herself.

The message was still waiting for her. Begging to be sent. Her finger hovered.

And then, with a sigh, she deleted it all, and put the phone on her bedside table. Despite a part of her screaming in frustration, she was starting to relax, because the rest of her knew that she had made the right decision.

She was going to tell him in person.


End file.
